Batisterii horror story
by thuglife99
Summary: Lana Winters tiene su vida hecha, una mujer hermosa, un trabajo y todo aquello que necesita para ser feliz, pero ¿qué pasaría si un día su suerte empezase a cambiar de forma trágica? ¿Podrán las fuerzas malignas a las que se enfrenta separarla de la vida que ha construido? Historia de amor entre lana Winters y Regina Mills


Baptisterio Horror Story.

En un lugar magico se escondia un baptisterio que albergaba en su interior portales que llevaban a lugares misteriosos y donde cada realidad era diferente. en la antigüedad, hubo una guerra entre un demonio maligno y el guardian del baptisterio, pues bien este demonio necesitaba la fuerza de los portales para ser dueña y señora de todos los planos existentes.

no obstante, con el paso de los años, el guardian del baptisterio estaba debilitandose, asi que entreno a sus nietas y nietos para que pudieran guardar el confinamiento de la malvada gloria trevi, a quien su amado esperaba locamente y queria traer de vuelta y viendo que los guardianes del baptisterio empezaban a flaquear envio a su mortal esbirro Carmen de Mairena para derrotarlas y poder acceder a los restantes portales para darle todo el poder a su amada, ¿dije ya que se mandaban psicofonias de amor?

Un dia como otro cualquiera nuestros guardianes se encontraban haciendo su ronda diaria para comprobar que el baptisterio se encontraba inmaculado, pero ese dia iban a encontrarse con que la paz a la que habian consagrado toda una vida, pronto se iba a ver perturbada...

-Guardianes del baptisterio, hoy tengo el ano como un avellano y eso significa que os toca morir maricones.- grito el esbirro haciendo su aparicion.

-¿Para quién trabajas ser monstruoso?- preguntó Encarnita.

-No te hagas la ingenua, sabes que vine por trabajo y me comieron lo de abajo.- responde Mairena.

-Veo que de momento, esta usted servida.- desafía Encarnita. –Dime el nombre de tu amo.

-El maligno POU, que tiene un POUllón que te cagas.- dijo haciendo una danza de presentación.

-No nos arrebartaras la paz, pues le hemos consagrado toda una vida y dicen "se lo merecen todo".- se mostro una guardiana desafiante. tomo la mano de su hermana y añadio para incrementar su poder -¡ALUMBRAME A MI Y A ELLA, A LAS DOS, PERO A MI MAYORMENTE!

Entonces un haz de luz alcanzo a la esbirro y tras un grito profirio:

-¡DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN, LOS PELOS DEL CULO ABRIGAN!

Entonces salieron de la tierra como si de latigos se tratasen sendos mechones de pelo que las envolvieron y se retorcieron de dolor y asco. El guardian que faltaba grito:

-¡Es preciso que haiga romanos aqui enterrados!

Salio de la tierra un ejercito de no-muertos que empezo a atacar ferozmente a la intrusa, pero no le hacian ni cosquillas. para zafarse lanzo un hechizo

-Que olores ni que olores, en mi coño hay ambientadores.- Dicho esto arraso con los no muertos y daño severamente a los guardianes. entonces una de ellas lanzo un hechizo para sanarse los tres.

-TE VENGO A DECIR! TE VENGO A DECIR TODA LA VERDAAAD!

Pero su enemiga al ver que sus atacantes recuperaban fuerzas exclamo para sentenciarlos

-¡LO QUE TENGO DE MORRO, LO TENGO DE POTORRO!

Entonces los 3 guardianes cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco y Mairena rio triunfante, pero antes de abrir la puerta la que parecia la lider grito:

-ESTA ES LA ENTRADA DEL BATISTERIO, QUE ESTABA TODO CUBIERTO DE TIERRA Y MI ABUELO QUE IBA ARANDO CON LOS MULOS Y SE COLO CON UNOS PORTALES DEL SIGLO PRIMERO DESPUEH DE CRISTO, ¿A QUIEN NO LE VAN A GUSTAR UNOS PORTALES DEL SIGLO PRIMERO DEHPUEH DE CRIHTO?

Con este hechizo sello el baptisterio y logro causar heridas de gravedad a la malvada atacante.

El esbirro consiguio volver al plano en el que aguardaba su maestro, no obstante no le recibio, en su lugar otro de sus lugartenientes le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. entro a la estancia de su maestro, estaba todo en penumbra.

-Maestro... yo... no pude entrar al baptisterio, venci a los guardianes pero lo sellaron.- se disculpo su enviada.

-Ya lo habiamos previsto, pero no te preocupes, los propios guardianes romperan el sello, ya veras.- añadio ofreciendo un vaso con agua su segundo al mando. -Todo saldra como el amo lo ha previsto. Ahora debemos prepararnos para asaltar los portales restantes. Retirate.

Hecho esto, se fue a preparar el ataque que se le habia asignado.

Días mas tarde… en el baptisterio, las hermanas resurgieron de sus cenizas como el ave fénix para llevar a cabo su último cometido, buscar una nueva guardiana que custodie el baptisterio romano del imperio romano…

-Encarnita, hermana, pásame el ojo del destino, el cual nos dirá el nombre de la candidata que debe reunir los siguientes requisitos: que esté bien hechita, ¿verdad que sí?-

-Si que e verdá!- respondió Encarnita pasándole el ojo.

Tras muchos mujer cálculos, Encarnita y su hermana tuvieron una visión en la cual una mujer joven de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, habitante de una ciudad lejana llamada Storybrooke. Las hermanas no tenían tiempo que perder, debían atravesar el portal y encontrarse con ella al otro lado, para convencerla de que su misión era consagrar la vida al baptisterio. Así pues, unieron sus manos y subieron a la Cupa del Baptisterio, donde se encontraba el portal a Storybrooke.

Oficinas Centrales de POU.

-Mi amo, he fallado en la misión y ahora me pica un cojón.- se disculpó Carmen ante la inquisitiva mirada de su maestro, mientras lo aseaba. POU que nunca perdonaba una ofensa, solo hizo creer a Mairena que la perdonaría para que lo bañara, pero no sabía que su insolencia la pagaría muy cara. Asi pues, de vuelta en su habitación y ya con el pijamita puesto Carmen de Mairena se acercó a él para volver a disculparse, pero no vio rastro de compasión en su amo, en su lugar abrió la boca, lo cual sabía que significaba una sola cosa, COMER.

-Mi amo por favor, clemencia, tengo 2 cojones por herencia.- suplicó su esbirro.

-ÑAAAAAGH.- negó su amo antes de que Mairena pasase a convertirse en su alimento y luego en parte de su creciente poder y masa corporal.

Una cosa estaba clara, POU no iba a parar en su intento de hacerse con el baptisterio y, gracias a sus nuevos aliados, PO y Tinky Winky, de los teletubbies, no fallarían en su propósito, ya no necesitaba a su otro esbirro, a quien había descubierto traicionándole y poniendo videos en youtube, bailando con un umbrela, por lo que lo mandó a llamar

-Maestro Pou, juro por mi umbrella que yo nunca he osado traicionarle. Le suplico una segunda oportunidad.- Dijo Obedece a la Morsa.

-ÑAAAAAAGH.- dijo POU con furia mientras sus nuevos aliados lo arrastraban hacia su boca.

Storybrooke, una semana después.

-Cariño, ¿te importaría salir ya de la ducha? Entro a trabajar en una hora.- dijo Lana Banana asomando su cabeza en la puerta del baño y observando como su mujer se pasaba sutilmente la esponja por sus morenas y contorneadas piernas y mirando con deseo a su amada.

-Mmmmm, sácame tu.- le respondió Regina guiñándole un ojo mientras abría la mampara de la ducha.

Lana Banana que siempre ha sido sexualmente activa no pudo resistirse a tal sobredosis de sensualidad, así que avanzó hacia la ducha desvistiéndose. Una vez dentro le retiró la esponja de las manos a Regina y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos se depositaban en sus caderas y empezaban a descender hacia sus nalgas.

-Siempre me ha gustado la manera en la que tus nalgas se adaptan a mis manos, ¿quieres que siga?

Su mujer devorándola con la mirada, respondió con un beso apasionado, mientras acariciaba sus pechos.

-A nena quiere cunnilingus? Suplicamelo.- dijo Lana Banana mientras le mordía el labio inferior

-Oh Dios, ¡sí! Dámelo todo.- dijo agarrándole la cabeza mientras descendía.

Mientras comenzaba a lamer sus pezones endurecidos

-Voy a dejarte seca.- dijo comenzando a sacar su lengua, dispuesta a realizar su misión

Lana Banana estaba extasiada, no sabía si lo que caía de su amada era la propia agua de la ducha que le recorría las piernas o el squirting. Sin embargo, por las convulsiones pudo deducir que era lo segundo.

Una vez duchadas y vestidas se disponían a ir al trabajo, cuando sonó el timbre

-Ya voy yo cariño.- dijo Lana Banana dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –No queremos calendarios, gracias.- añadió con un portazo, pensando que las señoras eran testigos de jehová.

Volvió a sonar el timbre repetidas veces y se escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Todo el mundo que conocemos está en peligro, una fuerza maligna nos acecha. Has sido elegida por la manita buena para ser la guardiana de los portales de la Cupa del Baptisterio, debes consagrarle toooda una viiida Lana Bananah.

Lana abrió la puerta indignada, pero en lugar de sentir rabia, tuvo una visión en la que se vio ella misma siendo elegida para ser la supremahhhh Lanahhh guardianah.

-Yo no he elegido esto, tengo una vida en Storybrooke junto a mi mujer y planes de futuro, queremos ser mamás. Si accedo a ser guardianah tendré que verme obligada a abandonar Storybrooke y a lo que más amo en este mundo.

-Pero Lanahh Guardianahh, escúchame, compréndelo, es imposible vuestro amor, por el bastisterio y su cupa entregaras tu corazón.- le replicó Encarnita poniendo ojos de cordero degollado

Lana Banana comprendió que la sinceridad en la mirada de Encarnita encarnaba sinceridad y preocupación, una preocupación que debía ser atendida. Así pues, no bastaron más palabras. Asintió y cerró la puerta dispuesta a despedirse de su mujer.

Al girarse, vio a Regina vestida de Dora la explorada descendiendo la escalera a paso sensual. Por fin su fantasía se hacía realidad: iba a follarse a Dora la Exploradora.

Regina se sentó en el último escalón y abrió las piernas y comenzó a cantar

-Vagina, vagina, todo lo que quieras búscalo dentro de mí.

-Oh Dora la Exploradora, yo sí que te voy a explorar a fondo.- le dijo Lana mientras se acercaba.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, empezaron a hacerlo violentamente durante días, sin descanso, acabaron extenuadas, incluso hay quienes afirman que después de tanta pasión, Regina quedó paraplegica y se convirtió en la maldita lisiada, aunque a ella no le pesó, disfrutó y mucho.

Pasados unos meses, en el Batisterio:

Lana Banana se había acostumbrado a su nueva tarea, incluso había cambiado su nombre por Lana Guardianahhh, por su parte, los tres guardianes fueron a la cupa para desvanecerse. La vida parecía pasar apacible, aunque triste y solitaria…

-NAAAAAAGH- se oyó desde la cupa del batisterio, el portal se había abierto, ¿cómo era posible? La respuesta es simple, Lana Guardianah estaba en el baño, tenía cagalera y no podía aguantar más. Se preparó para la batalla final, dejó una nota para Regina y tiró de la cisterna, cogió una toallita y se aseguró de que estaba preparada para la batalla final.

Lanah Guardianah se dispuso a enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal, consultó a Iker Jimenez el de cuarto milenio a ver que podía hacer ya que eran presencias sobrenaturales.

POU sabía que Lana Guardianaah estaba en ventaja sobre él, así que en un descuido de sus esbirros que investigaban los portales, los absorbió y se fusionó con ellos, ahora era un colosal mister potato.

Lana se plantó frente a él con su bazooka de diarrea, POU no soporta la sociedad y ya no contaba con pociones de limpieza.

-¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- gritó para aturdir a Lana, quien había sido entrenada durante meses, oyendo música de Abraham Mateo y se volvió inmune a todo tipo de ruido siniestro.

-¿Estás preparado? ¡EL CALORET FALLER!- gritó mientras apretó el gatillo del bazooka. POU que estaba recubierto de mierda, se puso su termómetro para regular su temperatura, el mercurio rebosó e hirió de gravedad a Lana Guardianaaah.

Lana estaba a punto de morir, casi veía la luz, en ese momento crítico, pensó en Regina y rezándole a la diosa del "Bollo" para que Regina volviera a ella y ver su cara antes de morir.

Entre POU y Lana surgió un abismo de luz y sensualidad, con nombre de persona.

-Regina… amor mío, estás aquí.-dijo Lana entre sollozos.

-Aguanta cariño, pronto estarás a salvo.- dijo Regina sujetándole la mano y besándola.

Regina, agitó su cabello al viento y puso morritos a POU quien cegado por tanta sensualidad, no pudo evitar hacer implosión. Es el efecto Regina. Ahora ella debía salvar a Lana Banana, para ello fue a visitar a su MUY BUENA AMIGA y erudita Ana Obregón, quien aparte de ser bióloga, cantante, actriz, modelo, peluquera, guionista, escritora del éxodo, carpintera, astronauta, submarinista, minera, probadora de armas nucleares, científica malvada, capitana de la Revolucion Francesa, sacerdotisa, monja tibetana, sicaria, sexóloga, recepcionista, gladiadora, emperatriz de la belleza, arquitecta de las pirámides de Egipto y aztecas, creadora de sueños, conejo de pascua, ser señora de Papa Noel, filosofa, ingeniera de acueductos, el César, pirata, hermana de Louis XIV, Cleopatra, Generala en las dos guerras mundiales, mujer papá (de la del vaticano, no la otra), madre de dragones, Eva, veterinaria de dinosaurios, biógrafa autorizada de Jesucristo, comadre de Maria Magdalena, Madre de Juana de Arco, institutriz de Jordi Hurtado, descubridora de América, comadrona en el nacimiento de Matusalem, asistente personal de Marco Polo y por último… DOCTORA, DOCTORA PUTA.

Tras una semana en coma, Regina estaba desesperada, su amada no despertaba y ella desesperada gritó a los cielos:

-Si despiertas me casaré contigo.- y con un beso de amor verdadero, en el que me atrevo a decir que hubo lengua, Lana Bana despertó, y al fin, después de tanta desdicha, se casarón en Chueca a ritmo de las Tatu y las Scissors Sisters, la ceremonia estuvo oficiada por Madonna, que les dijo que de Luna de Miel fueran a la Isla Bonitaaaa. El convite fue hermoso, todo de blanco y negro, comieron salchipapas, ay que cosa tan sabrosa.

En el crucero camino a la isla bonita, Lana cae de una cosa en la que no había pensado hasta ahora. ¿Cómo se había curado Regina de su parálisis? Cuando se lo preguntó, ella le respondió que fue al hospital pokemon y la curaron, asi, entendió como derrotó a POU, había usado encanto sobre él, y fue muy eficaz.

En un mundo paralelo, POU se encontraba sumido en una oscuridad eterna, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado encerrado en aquel abismo, y con tristeza, empezó a cantar, invocando a su amor, Gloria Trevi:

-Desde que ya no está  
Yo no descanso en paz  
Mi alma lora, llora  
No me conformo con la soledad.

Desde que ya no estás  
Empecé a vagar  
Mi alma pendiente  
Sin opción a muerte por la eternidad.

Nos conocimos en un frio diciembre  
Tras la App Store  
Tu querías descargarme en tu iPad  
Yo te asusté cuando te dije ñaaagh  
tu miraste mis ojos y caiste en mi fondo  
Hasta tu corazón.

Eres una loca, loca perdida  
Yo adoro tu alma herida  
Y nos amamos bailando sin tiempos  
Psicofonías que tu cantabas en el viento.

Eres una loca, loca perdida  
yo me aparezco en fuego y policromías  
El POU y la loca se quieren casar  
El que escribe este fanfiction no lo quiere aceptar.

Y este fue su fin, solo en la eternidad, entendió que fue injusto con Carmen de Mairena y Obedece a la Morsa, y los dejo volver, pero él no quiso, el mundo de los vivos no le pertenecía.

3 años después…

-Mamá mamá, ¿algun día tendré pelo? Porque cuando lo tenga me haré un peinado hipster.

-Shhh, Caillou, calla, tu eres precioso tal y como eres.- dijo Regina besándole la calva a su hijo. Sí, habían adoptado a Caillou 2 años atrás, pero sus ansias de aumentar la familia, las llevaron a la agencia de adopción esa misma mañana, dispuestas a adoptar a otra criaturita del señor.

-Firmen aquí y aquí abajo, por favor.- dijo la de la agencia de adopciones. –Enseguida tendreís a vuestro pequeñín.

Lana y Regina, esperaban abrazadas en la sala, la señora no se demoró mucho y antes de entrar en la sala y entregarles al pequeño preguntó:

-¿Ya saben como lo van a llamar?

-Bebé Sinclair.- respondió Lana Banana con los ojos llorosos.

Regina cogió al pequeño en brazos, intercambiaron miradas en silencio durante unos segundos. Bebé Sinclair decidió romper el silencio cuando exclamó:

-¡TÚ NO MAMI!

FIN.


End file.
